Roller bearings typically comprise an inner ring, an outer ring and at least two rows of rolling elements, such as rollers, arranged between the rings. Roller bearings of large diameter are generally loaded both radially and axially with relatively large loads. In this case, reference is made to an orientation roller bearing or slewing roller bearing.
Patent application FR-A1-2 694 610 describes a slewing roller bearing comprising three row of rollers arranged between the inner and outer rings, and wherein two rows make it possible to withstand axial forces. The third row of rollers makes it possible to withstand radial forces, and is arranged between the cylindrical outer surface of the inner ring, and a groove formed in the bore in the outer ring.
As a result of heavy loads, parts of the bearing, more particularly raceways of the rollers, wear out. This wear leads to displacements of the rings relative to each other and therefore relative movements of elements connected to the rings. Such unwanted movements affect to proper functioning of the bearing and the application, with the risk that the bearing rings come in contact and collide. Other elements attached to the bearing rings may also collide. Cracks of the bearing parts may also resulted from heavy loads.
It is common to replace the bearings when they are worn out. Such maintenance interventions are expensive, especially because of the downtime need for the machines or facilities.
It is therefore desirable that such maintenance interventions are timely performed before any contact between the bearing rings, but not too early too. It is desirable that such maintenance interventions are only performed when needed.